April Rhodes
April Rhodes war kurzzeitig ein Mitglied der New Directions. Sie ist eine fantantische Sängerin und eine ehemalige Schülerin von der William McKinley High School, genau wie Will Schuester. Sie wird von Kristin Chenoweth dargestellt. Biografie April ist eine sehr talentierte Sängerin, die mit Will Schuester zur High School ging. Sie machte aber nie ihren Abschluss, da sie die Schule abbrach, um mit ihrem High-School-Freund Karriere zu machen. Sie hatten jedoch nie Erfolg. 'Staffel Eins' Nachdem Rachel den Glee Club verlässt, um im Schul-Musical mitzuwirken, sucht Will einen Ersatz für sie. Er beschließt, April in den Club zu holen. Da sie nie ihren High-School-Abschluss gemacht hat, ist das möglich. Anfangs sind die Glee Kids von April nicht überzeugt, auch nicht als sie ''Maybe This Time'' singt''.'' Doch dann gibt sie Kurt Alkohol, lehrt Tina und Mercedes wie man am besten Sachen aus Läden schmuggelt und vergnügt sich mit Puck unter der Dusche und schon sind sie positiv von ihrem Beitritt gestimmt. Nachdem Kurt sich auf Emmas Füße übergibt, konfrontiert Will April mit ihrer Alkoholsucht. Sie verspricht, sie würde damit aufhören, was sie nicht macht, denn als sich Will mit April zum Bowling verabredet, ist sie schon wieder betrunken. Abermals versichert sie Will das Trinken aufzugeben, danach verwirklicht sich Will einen Traum, einmal zusammen mit April zu singen. Das Lied lautet ''Alone''. Bei den Invitationals singt sie mit den New Directions den Song Last Name. Da sie bei dem Auftritt wieder betrunken ist, entscheidet sich Will, April aus dem Club zu werfen. Jedoch beschließt April von sich aus, den Glee Club zu verlassen. In [[Liebe ist ein weiter Weg|'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg']] sucht Will einen neuen Ort zum Proben und trifft zufällig auf April, der ein Veranstaltungsort gehört. April erzählt, wie sie in einer Bar abgesackt ist und dort den Besitzer eines Einkaufszentrum getroffen hat, mit dem sie nun zusammen ist. Ihm gehört auch die Rollschuhbahn, die April nun betreibt. Sie bietet Will sofort an, dass der Glee-Club die Örtlichkeiten zum Proben nutzen kann. Will erzählt außerdem, dass er sich von Terri scheiden lässt und eine kleinere Wohnung suche. April ist gleich begeistert und bietet sich an. Am nächsten Morgen wolle sie zu ihm kommen. April kommt mit ihren Sachen bei Will vorbei, der noch nichts davon hält, dass sie über Nacht bleiben wird. Sie meint, sie könne einfach besser schlafen, wenn sie nicht alleine ist und ihr Freund sei gerade nicht in der Stadt. Sie fühle sich eben einsam. Will ist kurz angebunden und macht ihr die Couch fertig. Doch auch ihm fällt auf, dass er sich sehr einsam fühlt. Er freut sich, dass sich April schließlich zu ihm ins Bett legt. Hand in Hand schlafen sie ein. April bittet Will um ein Date, doch dieser lehnt ab, weil das nicht funktionieren könne. Will muss seine Scheidung durchziehen und April müsse erst mal selbst wissen, was sie überhaupt will. Einfach nur die Dame eines alten Millionärs zu sein, wird sie nie glücklich machen und immer eine Lehre in ihr hinterlassen. April bedankt sich, dass Will erneut einen weisen Rat für sie hat. April erklärt Will, dass sie seinen Rat umgesetzt hat. Sie ist zu ihrem Freund gegangen und hat ihm klar gemacht, was sie machen wolle. Dieser ist kurz danach gestorben, hat April aber zwei Millionen Dollar vererbt. Sie ist total glücklich und will ihr Glück nun am Broadway versuchen. Sie glaubt zudem, endlich dem Alkohol entsagen zu können. Will freut sich sehr, doch die große Überraschung kommt noch. Als Dankeschön hat April die Aula der Schule gekauft, sodass der Glee-Club jetzt immer dort proben kann, wenn er Lust dazu hat. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|158px|April und Will singen [[Dreams.]]In Rumours, als Will beim Korrigieren einiger Klassenarbeiten sitzt, bekommt er plötzlich Besuch von April. Diese wurde über ihren Auftritt am Broadway so sehr kritisiert, dass sie nun ein eigenes Musical schreiben will und dabei Wills Hilfe benötigt. April und Will verbringen den Abend gemeinsam in Wills Wohnung. Er macht sich Sorgen um die Kids aus dem Glee Club und erzählt ihr von all dem Drama, das gerade passiert. April hat sofort die Idee, dass die Kids all das Drama in gute Musik verwandeln sollen und das am besten mit dem Album "Rumours" der Band Fleetwood Mac geht, weil dieses das perfekte Beispiel ist. Die Mitglieder haben die Songs damals geschrieben, um die Band zusammen zu halten, als sie am Auseinanderbrechen war. Daraufhin performen die zwei ein Duett vor dem Glee-Club und Will gibt den Kids danach die neue Wochenaufgabe, sich eines der Lieder aus dem Album auszusuchen und auf ihre Weise zu performen. Will und April proben in der Aula zusammen mit einem Orchester und werden dabei von Emma beobachtet. Nach ihrem Auftritt möchte April, dass Will sie zum Broadway begeleitet, doch er fühlt sich den Kids gegenüber verpflichtet und kann sie nicht so kurz vor den Nationals im Stich lassen. April kann ihn nicht verstehen und will ihm klar machen, dass der Glee-Club den Kids nichts bringt, genauso wenig, wie er ihnen etwas gebracht hat. Als Will beim nächsten Mittagessen auf Emma trifft, bemerkt er, dass sie nicht jeden einzelne Traube sauber macht. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm, weil sie durch seine Hilfe nun Tabletten gegen ihre Zwangsstörung nimmt und diese ihre Wirkung zeigen. Sie verdeutlicht ihm, dass er so viel Gutes für sie und die Kids macht, doch dass es an der Zeit ist, dass er seine Chance nutzt und mit April an den Broadway geht. April, Terri und Sue stoßen auf Terris Idee an. Sie hat April dazu gebracht, Will um Hilfe zu bitten, damit dieser gemeinsam mit ihr an den Broadway geht und die Kids im Stich lässt. Sue will daraufhin in der Schülerzeitung drucken, dass Will dies tatsächlich machen wird, weil sie davon überzeugt ist, dass er das danach in die Tat umsetzt. April ist nicht sehr erfreut über diesen Plan, weil sie gemerkt hat, wie sehr Will an diesen Kids hängt. Beziehungen 'Will Schuester' April scheint sich zu Will hingezogen zu fühlen und dies beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, jedoch haben die beiden es geschafft, dass ihre Beziehung rein freundschaftlich bleibt. [[Noah Puckerman|'Noah Puckerman']] Mit Puck hatte sie Sex und später als sie betruken ist, küsst sie ihn. [[Finn Hudson|'Finn Hudson']] April äußerte ihr Interesse gegenüber Finn, als sie eine Auseinandersetzung mit Rachel hat. Songs 'Solos﻿' 'Staffel Eins' * Last Name (April, April) * Home (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) 'Solos (In einem Duett)' 'Staffel Eins' * Maybe This Time - (Rachel) (April, April) * Alone (Will) (April, April) * Fire (Will) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) * One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (Will) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg)﻿ 'Staffel Zwei' * Dreams (Will) (Rumours) * I've Slept With You (Will) (Rumours) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler